He Needs Me
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Pairing s /Character s : Pavi/Luigi Summary: Pavi takes care of Luigi's needs. Warnings/ Kinks: Dom/sub, bloodplay, rough fingering, nipple play, collar, whip


Title: He Needs Me  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Pavi/Luigi  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1630  
Summary: Kink Meme. Pavi takes care of Luigi's needs.  
Warnings/ Kinks: Dom/sub, bloodplay, rough fingering, nipple play, collar, whip,

No matter how much Pavi tried, he could never find anything better to wear when he filled Luigi's needs than tight leather pants and massive combat boots. Luigi shuddered as Pavi walked around him tying a chest harness. This was not the first time they had done this, nor would it be the last, Pavi enjoyed their time together, in real life it was usually Luigi who was hurting Pavi, but here, in the privacy of Pavi's bedroom, they chose to abandon pretense and pick up new roles. Pavi thought about this with a smile as he kept tying.

"Why does it take you so fucking long to tie me up?" Luigi spat, shifting his weight between his feet and glaring at Pavi.

"You asked-a me to do a good job, fratello. I wouldn't want-a you wriggling away from me, now would-a I?" Pavi smirked, jerking the rope tight for a second before tying it off. "Comfortable?"

Luigi shifted a bit, testing the rope to see if it dug into his skin. "Eh." he said, consenting.

Pavi pulled Luigi's hands behind his body and secured them to the chest harness. Pavi went to his trunk of toys and prodded around in it.

Luigi craned his neck to try to see what Pavi was getting. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Pavi snapped back, stalking over to the man standing at the foot of his bed and slapping his brother across the face. "You do not-a speak to The Pavi that-a way, Si?" Pavi said firmly. "I'm-a only doing this because-a you asked, The Pavi expects to be-a treated with-a respect."

"Yes, Pavi." Luigi said. It was true, Luigi had asked for it, he knew he enjoyed this, but couldn't trust anyone really to treat him like this and still respect him in public, except Pavi, Pavi had enough secrets of his own to respect Luigi's. Luigi craned his neck to watch Pavi as the dark haired man rifled through his toy chest. Pavi returned to his brother, dropping a whip on the bed, still holding something in his hand. Pavi got up close to his brother, looking like he was going to kiss him but rather gripped the front of the harness and wrapped his leg around his brother, kicking his booted foot against the back of Luigi's knees, helping Luigi into a kneel as Pavi smirked and Luigi winced in pain. "Ah, god!"

Pavi let go of the chest harness once Luigi stopped wobbling. He took the thing in his hand- a think leather collar, and put it on Luigi. "Just-a for now, fratello, you are-a mine."

Pavi smirked at the man at his feet as he thought of an idea. "Ah, who's your night surgeon?" he purred, pulling a scalpel out of the toy trunk. Pavi bent down, the muscles in his legs tightening. He knelt down on one knee, running a hand through Luigi's hair. Pavi bent down and put his lips on one of Luigi's nipples. "A bit-a chilly, si?" Pavi said, licking the nipple, nipping at it, he pulled back a bit, gripping the chest harness so that Luigi wouldn't move and make Pavi slip and then used the scalpel to cut into Luigi's nipple.

"Ah!" Luigi grunted, the scalpel clattered to the floor and Pavi's tongue swirled around the nipple, collecting the blood that was dripping from it. He came up, eye to eye with his brother and snapped his hand up behind Luigi's head so he could not get away when Pavi kissed him, letting Luigi taste his own blood. Luigi tried at first to pull away, but then let it happen when he realized he had little choice, as he felt a drop of warm blood slip down his chest and his belly.

Pavi pulled out of the kiss,"Stand-a up!" Pavi ordered. Luigi complied slowly, moving one leg out, then the other, wobbling to his feet with a struggle, standing with his legs apart to help with balance. Pavi picked up the bullwhip from the bed and stood back, this was one skill that Pavi was quite proud of, using a whip well was not easy and took quite a bit of practice. Pavi cracked it in midair, away from his brother, just to hear the sound, and Luigi's expression went from defiant to dread in a moment. "Ah, I see-a you fear this, si?"

Luigi was pale as a ghost. He had never let Pavi whip him before, he figured the pain would be too intense, but Pavi was in charge, "Please brother, go easy on me?" he pleaded.

Pavi laughed, a high, tittering sound. "Ah, fratello, if you wanted-a someone play nice with-a you, you would-a be holed up-a in your room with a hot-a piece of GENtern ass, si?"

Luigi tilted his head and nodded slightly, Pavi did have a point. "Yes, Pavi." he said.

Pavi cracked the whip again, loving the spark of fear that played out over Luigi's face, all for Pavi, only for Pavi, no one else in the world had Luigi like this. With practiced skill, Pavi let the whip fly again, but instead of hurting it just wrapped around Luigi's leg, providing a slight sting. Luigi felt a little gasp escape him as the whip pulled back and wrapped around the other leg. Pavi smirked as he walked around his brother, finally cracking the whip on Luigi's bare ass.

"Ah!" Luigi cried out, jerking forward a bit.

"Stay still!" Pavi commanded, cracking the whip again, criss crossing the first welt. Pavi began pacing around Luigi again, and noticed- as if he could not have noticed- that Luigi's cock had grown quite erect at this point. "Ah, I see-a you enjoyed-a this, si?" Pavi pulled the whip back over his head, Luigi looked terrified but didn't dare move as Pavi brought it down carefully, managing to wrap the whip around Luigi's cock, it smarted a bit but the pressure felt amazing and Luigi gasped in pleasure.

"Hmmm." Pavi thought as he put the whip down. He grabbed the back of the chest harness and forced Luigi back onto his knees, and slammed his face into the floor. Luigi objected slightly but knew what was coming and didn't want to piss Pavi off.

"Have-a you been using-a the butt plug like I told-a you too, loosen-a you up a bit?" Pavi asked, driving two fingers into his brother's waiting ass.

"Ow! No! I'm sorry!" Luigi cried out and Pavi shifted his fingered around and then pulled out.

"See-a fratello, why-a do you make me do this-a to you, huh?" Pavi stood back up, picking the whip back up, brought it straight down on Luigi's lower back, right below where his arms were bound. "If you just-a listened, like-a a good little boy..." Pavi began to unleash the fury of a thousand evils on his brother's back and ass with the whip until Luigi was bleeding and screaming for Pavi to stop in a voice that was unfamiliar to anyone else that knew Luigi.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it this week, I promise!" Luigi choked out, starting to sob, and Pavi dropped the whip and went to comfort Luigi. He kissed the bloody welts, running his fingers gently over the scratches of blood as Luigi calmed down from his hysterics.

"Shhhh shhh, fratello, I know-a you will do better, si, The Pavi knows you won't disappoint him next week." Pavi purred, petting Luigi's hair. "Are you-a fit to continue now?" Pavi asked.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded, his face still against the floor.

Pavi stood, getting a towel, bottle of lube and EMT sheers. He cut the ropes that bound Luigi's arms and Luigi quickly stretched them out, opening and closing his hand a few times. Pavi put the towel under his brothers hips without getting him up from all fours. "You took-a your punishment well-a, you can-a jack off when I fuck-a you." Pavi said kindly. He drove his fingers into Luigi's ass again, scissoring them, trying to stretch Luigi so it would hurt him less and feel better, Luigi moaned, began to jack himself off. Pavi lubed up and drove into Luigi, pounding into his ass. "Oh! Luigi!" he cried out, running his fingers over Luigi's bloody back. His thrusting sped up as Luigi began to rock back against him, driving Pavi further and deeper and soon Pavi felt Luigi's body tense up and stop rocking, and heard the spatter of semen on to the towel. Pavi drove into his brother a few more times with great need before he spilled into Luigi's ass, and then pulled away from his brother, taking a few deep breaths and leaning against the bed before he got back up and cut the chest harness off of Luigi.

"Did-a you have fun?" he asked.

"Eh, yeah." Luigi said, pulling his clothes back on and leaving without another word.

Pavi sighed and cleaned up, throwing the towel in the hamper with great care, putting the toys away, throwing the now ruined rope out. He didn't enjoy hurting his brother, Pavi was a lover, not a fighter, sometimes he wondered why he did it at all.

Luigi came back, realizing he had forgotten something. "Thank you, Pavi." he said appreciatively. "I really enjoyed that session. I really needed it."

Pavi smiled at him. "You're-a welcome, fratello." Ah yes, that was why he did it.


End file.
